The UWCCC Analytical Instrumentation Laboratory (AIL) provides a resource for bioanalytical chemistry and pharmacology studies to all UWCCC investigators. These services are important to many programs of the UWCCC, including those involved in clinical trials of new agents, chemoprevention trials, studies of biomarkers for drug effect and toxicity, and studiers of mechanism of drug action and metabolism. Pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic (PK/PD) studies are currently an integral component of Phase I trials as well as many Phase II and Phase III trials. The facility has the capability of setting up and executing a wide variety of assays as they are needed for new studies, and can offer many analytical assays of an ongoing basis as drugs move from early Phase I into combination and Phase II trials. The AIL also provides a Sample Acquisition Services to all UWCCC investigators who wish to collect biological samples during many types of clinical trials.